The One Thing I Want For Christmas
When Maddie asks for a present even Santa can't acquire, Kaitlin goes on a dangerous journey to find the present Maddie wants. Episode Summary Santa is going through his list and, of course, checking it twice. He stumbles upon Maddie on his list. She had asked for a hand-crafted oak-wood triple toasted softball bat. Mrs. Claus even wonders what that is. Santa knows that his elves aren't capable of making that. One of the elves chimes in and says that they can make freaking iPhone 8's but not a softball bat. Santa knows somebody who can help. He goes through his nice list and finds Kaitlin's name. He says that she's been known for saving her town on countless occasions such as a social media fight, a football game brawl, and even protected a special tree in the park. Santa contacts Kaitlin. Kaitlin is surprised to see a caller from the North Pole pop up on her caller ID. She picks up and is surprised to hear Santa. Santa greets her and thanks for again for saving last Christmas. He then tells her everything about Maddie's gift request. Kaitlin thinks she should be able to find it. She's willing to go on the adventure for Santa. Santa can't thank her enough. Kaitlin sets off to find the softball bat. She searches all over the world for it. She feels like she just went around the world. She shrugs and continues searching. Her searching eventually leads her to Mount Everest. Kaitlin has to climb Mount Everest in order to obtain the baseball bat. She really thinks the ideas for this show are starting to get lazy. She climbs up until she reaches a blacksmith's shop. She goes into the shop and asks about the bat. The blacksmith named Jerry is more than happy to make the softball bat for her. His specialty is rare softball bats. After a brief montage, the bat is complete. Kaitlin thanks Jerry and heads back for home. But a blizzard is about to hit. Kaitlin rushes down the mountain as fast as she can, but in the process she breaks the bat. She doesn't know what she's going to do. Kaitlin reports to the North Pole and shows Santa the broken bat. He asks one of the elves to fix it, but the elves aren't sure how to treat damage like the rare bat has received. Santa thinks he should tell Maddie the bad news about the bat. At a gift exchange, Kaitlin tells Maddie that she had a gift for her but it got broken. She explains the whole story, but Maddie isn't upset. She just values Kaitlin's willingness to go out of her way to go get a present for her. Her friendship is the best Christmas gift she could get. The two girls hug. Katie wonders what the next episode is going to be about. Production Information * CGI is used on some elements of Santa's workshop * There are two guest roles in this episode. Santa is played by Ed Asner once again, and Jerry is played by Patrick Warburton * Forty-second time the fourth wall is broken * Twelfth holiday themed episode * Fourth Christmas themed episode ** Coincidentally, this episode premieres on Christmas Day Trivia * Santa's Workshop bears a slight resemblance to the one from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer * Santa recalls Kaitlin's good deeds from "Twitter Trouble", "The Battle Between Savannah and Shannon", and "Kaitlin's Apple Tree" * Santa mentions the events of "Santa Claus Ain't Comin' To Town" * Kaitlin mentions the events of "Around the World in 60 Minutes" * The remix of "The Legendary Air Ride Machine" from ''Kirby Air Ride ''from ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''is heard during the blizzard Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles